yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Neo-Spacian
| romaji = Neosupēshian | fr_name = Néo-Spacien | de_name = Neo-Weltraum | de_trans = Neo-Space | pt_name = Neoespecial | pt_trans = Neospatial | es_name = Neo Espacial | es_trans = Neo Spatial | it_name = Neo-Spaziale | it_trans = Neo-Spatial | ko_name = 네오스페이시언 | ko_romanized = Neoseupeisieon | ar_name = الفضائي المستحدث | th_name = เนโอสเปเชี่ยน | sets = * Power of the Duelist * Strike of Neos * Gladiator's Assault * Tactical Evolution * Phantom Darkness * Duelist Pack: Jaden Yuki 2 * Duelist Pack: Jaden Yuki 3 * Savage Strike | tcg = * Crossroads of Chaos * Champion Pack: Game Eight * Hobby League 7 participation card B * Legendary Collection 2: The Duel Academy Years Mega Pack * Ra Yellow Mega Pack * Duel Terminal 7a * HERO Strike Structure Deck * Duelist Saga * Cybernetic Horizon * Battles of Legend: Relentless Revenge * Shadows in Valhalla * 2018 Mega-Tins * Legendary Duelists: Magical Hero | ocg = * Strike of Neos: Vendor Edition * Starter Deck 2007 * Duel Terminal - Sacred Star Knights!! * Structure Deck: HERO's Strike * 20th Anniversary Pack 1st Wave * Duelist Edition Volume 1 * Duelist Pack: Legend Duelist 6 | korea = * Precious Pack Volume 1 * Precious Pack Volume 2 | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX }} "Neo-Spacian" ( Neosupēshian) is an archetype of Level 3 monsters related to the "Elemental HERO" archetype which focuses on the concept of Contact Fusion with "Elemental HERO Neos" to Summon "Neos" Fusion Monsters. In the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime, the "Neo-Spacians" along with their infant "Chrysalis" counterparts were introduced by Jaden Yuki, who created the concept of these cards when he was a little boy. There are six "Neo-Spacian" monsters, each with a different Attribute and Type. This theme relies on "Elemental HERO Neos" and was designed to give Jaden an alternate strategy to his "Elemental HERO" monsters. With the exception of "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin", each "Neo-Spacian" monster has the same Type as its "Chrysalis" counterpart. While the Japanese name of "NEX" is and would appear to be part of the archetype, it is not considered a "Neo-Spacian" card due to different superscripting.Konami FAQ: Can the effect of "Convert Contact" send "NEX" to the Graveyard? Members Strategy Traditional Neo-Spacian "]] Unlike most Fusion Monsters, which must be Fusion Summoned, most "Neos" Fusion Monsters are instead Summoned via Contact Fusion, which only requires the Fusion Materials to be on the field. However, the "Neos" Fusion Monsters (specifically the ones that fuse "Neos" with the "Neo-Spacians") also have an effect that returns themselves from the field to the Extra Deck during the End Phase. To avoid this, the Field Spell Card "Neo Space" allows the Fusion Monsters to stay on the field as long as "Neo Space" does, and the Equip Spell "Instant Neo Space" allows the equipped Fusion Monster to stay on the field (as well as allowing the Special Summon of "Elemental HERO Neos" when the equipped monster leaves the field). There are the 6 primary "Neos" Fusion Monsters, 4 Summoned via Triple Contact Fusion ("Chaos", "Magma", "Storm", and "Nebula") and one summoned via Quadruple Contact Fusion ("Cosmo") for a total of 11. A good card to include is "Elemental HERO Prisma". It can send "Neos" to your Graveyard and have its own name treated as "Elemental HERO Neos". You can then use it for the Summon of a "Neos", or use cards like "Wrath of Neos" on it. You can also use cards like "Birthright" and "O - Oversoul" to Special Summon "Elemental HERO Neos" from your Graveyard. Note that "Neo-Spacians" have low ATK, so a Contact Fusion is optimal over just leaving on the field. "Miracle Contact" is one of the decks' best card, as it can access your hand, your side of the field, or your Graveyard for the monsters you need to Special Summon your "Neos" Fusion Monsters (however, any monster Summoned by "Miracle Contact" does not count as properly Fusion Summoned, so they cannot be Special Summoned again through other cards or effects such as "Monster Reborn"). "Contact Out" is especially useful in avoiding card effects that force your monsters to leave the field (such as those of your own "Neos" monsters), and can allow for multiple attacks after your original Fusion Monster has attacked. "Elemental HERO Neos Alius" is a Gemini monster whose effect allows him to be treated as if his name was "Elemental HERO Neos." This is very useful in a "Neo-Spacian" Deck, as it gives you the option of having more than three "Neos" to use in Contact Fusion. It is also a Level 4 monster with 1900 ATK. Given that "Neos Alius" is a Gemini monster, he can be supported by cards like "Supervise" and "Gemini Spark". One popular strategy is to stick exclusively to arguably the most useful "Neo-Spacians": "Dark Panther", "Grand Mole", "Air Hummingbird" and "Flare Scarab". "Neos Fusion" allows you to quickly Special Summon a "Neos" Fusion Monster by sending materials from your deck to the graveyard. This is essential in this deck as it allows you to set up your field quicker and by using less resources (it can also be easily searched by "Keeper of Dragon Magic"). It also allows you to protect a "Neos" fusion by banishing itself from the graveyard to prevent battle or effect destruction or the last effect of every primary fusion that returns itself to the Extra Deck. Bare in mind, however, that the usage of this card has a significant drawback in not allowing you to Special Summon for the rest of the turn. "Neo Space Connector" is a monster that allows you to Special Summon a "Neo-Spacian" or "Neos" straight from the deck. You can then tribute her to Special Summon either "Neos" or a "Neo-Spacian" from your graveyard allowing for quick and easy Contact Fusions. As for the "Neo-Spacians" themselves one of their best support cards is "Convert Contact" which allows you to send two "Neo-Spacians" (one from your hand, one from your deck) to the graveyard then draw 2 cards. This is excellent for loading up your graveyard for the effect of "Contact Gate" or for a "Triple Contact Fusion" so it's best to send them in pairs. Their other excellent support card is "NEXT" which can be activated from the hand and allows the user to Special Summon "Elemental HERO Neos" and/or "Neo-Spacian" monsters with different names. Incredibly useful for recovery tactics and for preventing your opponent from easily wiping you out as tends to be the case with this deck. The Monster Card, "G.B. Hunter", can also prevent the final effect of the "Neos" Fusion Monsters from applying, but will also stop further Contact Fusions Neo-Spacian Draw Engine While the original purpose of the "Neo-Spacians" is to Contact Fusion with "Neos", with cards like "Convert Contact", "Cross Porter" and "Space Gift", they've become an interesting Draw Engine, Deck Thinner and Graveyard Filler disregarding "Neos". The "Chrysalis" archetype could help in this, but they are very likely to be dead draws, so it's usually better just to avoid them. "Convert Contact" is the key card, thinning your Deck by 3 cards and sending two monsters to the Graveyard (one of your choice) without making you lose hand advantage. The other key card, "Cross Porter" can be used to keep hand advantage, as it can be easily sent to the Graveyard with cards like "Armageddon Knight", "Foolish Burial" or "Dark World Dealings". If revived (even with cards like Junk Synchron), it can provide an extra Neo-Spacian. Once in the Graveyard, these monsters can then be used for different purposes, like the Special Summon of "Dark Simorgh"/"Chaos Sorcerer" or using cards like "The Beginning of the End". Since both "Cross Porter" and "Armageddon Knight" are low-level DARK Warrior monsters, and there is one DARK Neo Spacian and one Warrior Neo Spacian, cards that support DARK monsters (like "Dark Eruption"/"Allure of Darkness") and Warrior monsters (like "Reinforcement of the Army") work quite well. The first known competitive Deck to use this Engine was Junk and Debris Deck. Exodia OTK * See: Neo-Spacian Exodia OTK Weaknesses The main weakness of the "Neo-Spacians" is that their Fusion Monsters return to the Extra Deck during the End Phase of the turn. Relying on Field and Equip Spell Cards to keep monsters on the field can be easily thwarted with cards such as "Dust Tornado" and "Mystical Space Typhoon". This is somewhat mitigated with the "Neos" Fusion Monsters that require three materials as they have powerful effects that activate when they return to the Extra Deck. "Contact Gate" also helps by Special Summoning a "Neo-Spacian" when the monster returns but this only goes part of the way to solve the problem. The main way around this flaw is by using "Contact Out" to Special Summon the specific Fusion Materials listed on the card so that you can hit your opponent for more damage or Contact Fuse something different. Alternatively, you can banish "Neos Fusion" from your GY to prevent the monster from going back into the Extra Deck. This effect can also be used to protect the monster from battle and destruction effects, similar to "Return of the Dragon Lords". "Neo-Spacians" are fairly weak on their own, with no specific support cards. Since "Elemental HERO Neos" is a Level 7 Normal Monster, specific cards to Summon it are needed such as "O - Oversoul", "Neo Space Connector" or "NEXT". References Category:TCG and OCG archetypes Category:Archetypes with Fusion Monster(s)